


Symbols Of Love

by CoffeeAddict80



Series: Desperate Times... 'verse [22]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Paddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 21:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAddict80/pseuds/CoffeeAddict80
Summary: ((One-shot in the Desperate Times ‘Verse. You should probably read that story first. This takes place the day after the conclusion of the story/epilogue))The rush of emotions Kurt gets every time he looks at his shiny new engagement ring makes him feel a little guilty that Blaine doesn't have a symbol of their new relationship status. So he decides to change that.





	Symbols Of Love

Sitting in his screenwriting class, Kurt was staring at the engagement ring on his finger instead of taking notes. Every time he looked at it, or one of his other fingers brushed up against it, he got this overwhelming surge of love for Blaine. It made him so unbelievably happy to be able to wear this symbol of their love for all to see; but it also made him a little sad. Kurt was sad because, while he had this beautiful ring that was given to him last night by his fiancé, Blaine didn’t have a ring or anything to let others know that he was also engaged; there was nothing Blaine could look at or touch and be instantly reminded of how much Kurt loves him.

An idea came to him, and suddenly Kurt was scribbling in his notebook. When his class ended, Kurt did a quick Google search for the closest store that might have what he was looking for. Once he copied down the names and locations of the top three results, he rushed out of the room, checking the time on his phone; he had an hour-and-a-half until his next class started.

As Kurt walked down the street, he looked around at all the different storefronts, trying to find the first store on his list. He finally spotted the store and hurried inside. After a few minutes of browsing, a salesman approached him.

“Is there something I can help you find today?” the man asked.

“Yes, actually,” Kurt replied, lighting up. “Okay, well actually, I’m not sure _exactly_ what I’m looking for; but I do have a pretty good idea.” The salesman smiled and nodded at him, silently encouraging him to continue. “I just got engaged last night –”

“Congratulations,” the salesman said, interrupting.

“Thank you,” he replied. “But anyway, I’ve been looking at this ring on my finger all day, and I can’t help but feel slightly guilty that my fiancé doesn’t have any kind of physical symbol of our engagement that he can show off; or anything that he can just touch or look at when I’m not in the room that can serve as a reminder of our relationship – of how much I love him.

“He’s not really someone that likes to wear a lot of jewelry though,” Kurt continued. “So, I kind of wanted to stay away from giving him a ring…at least, until our wedding day that is. He does wear a wrist watch a lot; so I was thinking maybe I could get him a new watch? Or maybe a bracelet? But nothing too delicate or fancy, you know? Something simple, yet tasteful. Am I making any sense?”

“You’re making perfect sense,” the salesman – whose nametag read ‘Mitch’ – replied. “I have a few items in mind that I think you and your fiancé might like. Follow me.” After showing Kurt a few watches – all of which Kurt rejected – Mitch brought Kurt over to the men’s bracelets.

“I sort of like this one,” Kurt said, pointing to a plain silver cuff bracelet with an infinity symbol engraved into it. “It’s a little _too_ plain though. And I’m not sure about having the open back on the cuff. For some reason, I feel like he’d be more likely to lose it that way. I’d prefer something that clasps in the back; and I was sort of hoping for some kind of gemstone or something too. But I _really_ like the idea of an infinity symbol.”

Mitch’s eyes lit up, at Kurt’s quiet musings. “Hmm…I think I have just the thing.” He directed Kurt’s attention to the glass case next to the one he’d been looking in, and pulled out [a braided leather dual-band bracelet with a platinum infinity symbol in the middle, and a sturdy metal clasp on the back. Embedded in the center of the infinity symbol was a single .5ct diamond](https://66.media.tumblr.com/d1bce0658e099a658d7439cb766b81b6/tumblr_pnq1mdW7Bl1rrnhy3o1_1280.png).

“Oh my god, it’s perfect!” Kurt said, smiling widely. “He’s going to love that.” He took a peek at the price tag and sighed out in relief. “It’s a little more than what I wanted to spend, but it’s still affordable; and he’s worth the extra expense.”

“Well then, we just need to make sure we get the correct size since these don’t have an adjustable length,” the salesman replied, tentatively. “Would you say that the thickness of your fiancé’s wrist is similar to yours? Or…”

“Oh!” Kurt said, holding up a finger, then digging around in his school bag for one of his notebooks. “I actually have his exact measurements written down. I used him as a model for one of my costume designs for a class assignment a few weeks ago. I needed to take all his measurement, including his wrist, for the cuff of the sleeve. Hang on… Ah! Here it is.” He showed the salesman the design notes containing the correct diameter.

“Excellent!” Once he made sure that they had the correct length, he checked to see if Kurt needed anything else.

“Yes; I’m going to need a giftbox for it as well,” he said. “Preferably something sturdy and stylish; and not just the standard basic cardboard box. You know, something that can be used to display the bracelet if and when he’s not wearing it.”

“Of course,” Mitch replied. He showed Kurt two different styles of giftboxes, and when Kurt selected one, he rang up the items at the register. Kurt thanked the salesman then hurried back to campus to get a quick bite to eat before his next class.

\---

Upon exiting his final class of the day, Kurt noticed Blaine standing outside of the classroom holding two cups of coffee. “Shouldn’t you be in class right now?” Kurt asked him, playfully.

“My last class got cancelled,” Blaine said, handing Kurt one of the coffee cups. “Supposedly the professor called out sick, but from all his grumblings about Valentine’s Day during our last class, I think he’s probably just hungover. So, I thought I’d buy you a coffee and walk home with you.”

“Ooh, coffee; I love you,” Kurt said, inhaling the scent before taking a sip of his drink.

“Is that ‘I love you’ directed at the coffee or me?” Blaine asked, chuckling.

“Both,” he replied. Kurt gave Blaine a quick kiss on the lips the continued, “Thank you. Come on; let’s go home.” He linked his arm with Blaine’s then headed out of the building.

\---

During their walk home, Blaine looked at Kurt curiously. “Okay, what gives? You have been acting strange since I met you outside of your class earlier.”

“Can’t a guy just be happy?” Kurt said, smiling at him.

“Usually there is a _reason_ for this level of happiness though,” he supplied.

Kurt transferred his coffee to his right hand, which was looped through Blaine’s left arm, then stuck his left hand out in front of him, showing off his engagement ring. “Well, it hasn’t even been 24 hours since I’ve received this gorgeous ring along with a promise of forever from the most amazing man on the planet whom I love more than anyone in the world…with a possible _slight_ exception to my father. So, I think that gives me plenty reason to be happy right now.”

Blaine smiled and ducked his head, trying to hide the blush on his cheeks. “He sounds like a very lucky man.”

“Pretty sure I’m the lucky one,” Kurt replied. He moved his coffee back to his left hand so he could continue drinking it without letting go of Blaine’s arm. With a coy smile on his face he then added, “And speaking of _getting lucky_ …as soon as we get home, I have a little surprise for you.”

“Ooh, a surprise?” Blaine asked. “What kind of surprise? A _sexy_ surprise?”

“That all depends on your definition of sexy,” he answered.

“Well, you implied that this surprise of yours involves me getting lucky, so…” Blaine said, trailing off while giving Kurt an imploring look.

Kurt giggled at the adorable smile on Blaine’s face. “Actually, I was implying that I hope you take one look at your gift and are so overcome with emotion that you can’t help but want to ravish me.”

“Sweetie, when _don’t_ I want to ravish you?” he asked. “You don’t need to give me gifts in order for me to want sex. I’ll _always_ want sex; gift or no gift.”

“Mmm, yes, I’m aware,” Kurt replied, flirtatiously. “But I did not get the gift solely for the purpose of obtaining sex. I was just hoping the sex would be a happy bonus.” They reached their building and Blaine took out his keys to unlock the door. “So, let’s get upstairs, because I have been dying with anticipation all day; and you getting done with classes early means I won’t be sitting around the apartment waiting for you to come home while working myself into a panic as I overthink things.”

They got into the elevator and Blaine gave Kurt an inquisitive look. “Okay, now you’ve got me curious about what this surprise of yours is.”

“Once we’re in the bedroom, you’ll find out,” Kurt told him.

\---

“Okay,” Blaine said, closing the bedroom door behind them. “We have reached the bedroom. Lay this surprise on me. Or wait…do I need to be naked for this?”

Kurt chuckled at him. “Not yet. I just need you to sit on the loveseat and let me talk for a moment before I do anything else.” He watched Blaine take a seat while giving Kurt curious looks, then Kurt took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. “Ever since you placed this ring on my finger, I have barely been able to think about anything except how _deeply_ in love with you I am. I know you think that I have done all these amazing and wonderful things for you, and that you haven’t done nearly enough to show your appreciation; but the truth is: you have given me so much more than you know. So much so, that I’m usually at a loss for how _I_ can repay _you_. It would take me _hours_ to list all that ways that you have helped me – emotionally, physically, financially – I wouldn’t even know where to start. And no list that I could ever come up with would be able to properly express just how much all of that actually means to me.

“You are the most amazing man I’ve ever met. You have gone through so much – experienced things that no living being should ever have to experience – and yet, you don’t let it rule your life; you are constantly grabbing those demons by the horns and letting them know that you will _not_ be defeated. And I am in _awe_ of you for that. It takes so much strength and energy and determination to keep fighting; and you do it all with little to no complaints. I am so unbelievably _proud_ of you for having the courage to never give up. You inspire me; you make me want to be a better person.

“You never fail to impress me either. The sheer amount of musical and theatrical talent you possess is mind-blowing. You are so gifted, intelligent, and loving. And every time I look at this ring,” Kurt held his left hand in front of him, gently caressing his engagement ring, while smiling adoringly at it, “I remember that gorgeous speech you gave last night, and I can _feel_ how much you love me. It just makes me love you even more. But I couldn’t help but feel a little guilty that you don’t have a physical token of my love for you; you don’t have a symbol of our commitment to one another. So, I decided to change that.”

He opened up his book bag and pulled of the jeweler’s giftbox, then Kurt got down on one knee in front of Blaine, opening the box to show off the bracelet he’d purchased. “Blaine Devon Anderson, I love you more than words can express. Will you marry me?”

Blaine’s eyes had begun tearing up sometime during Kurt’s speech before he had revealed the bracelet, and now a couple of those tears were rolling down his face. He let out a quiet gasp, and a few soft whimpers, as he lifted his shaking hand to cover his mouth. “Yes,” he replied softly, nodding his head. “I want that more than anything in the world.”

“Gimme your wrist,” Kurt said, reaching for Blaine’s left hand. Blaine pushed up his sleeve then held his arm out for Kurt, offering his wrist to him. Kurt moved to sit next to him on the couch then secured the bracelet in place before kissing Blaine fiercely. “It’s not too tight, is it?” he asked, once their kiss broke.

“It’s _perfect_ ,” Blaine told him, breathlessly. “It looks and feels amazing. I absolutely love it. And you. But having this on my wrist right now is honestly stirring up all sorts of really intense submissive feelings that I’m not quite sure how to deal with at the moment.”

“Luckily, you have me to help with that,” Kurt said. “And I think we’ll start by giving me a better look at just how good you look wearing that bracelet – and _only_ that bracelet. Stand up and strip for me; but make it fun.”

Blaine let out a sigh of relief, smiling at Kurt lovingly. “Yes, sir,” he replied, as he hurried to stand. After pressing play on the iPod that they kept on a speaker dock next to the bed, Blaine began to do a strip tease for Kurt.

“I really do love watching you strip,” Kurt murmured, smiling appreciatively. Once Blaine was down to just his boxers, Kurt silently instructed him to give him a lap dance as well. While caressing Blaine’s thighs, and staring hungrily at his abs, Kurt added, “I know on our walk home I said I wanted you to ravish me, but I think I need to be the one doing the ravishing.”

“Yes, please,” Blaine replied.

“Help me out of these clothes, then lose the boxers,” Kurt instructed, after enjoying Blaine’s lap dance for another minute or so. Blaine did as he was told then waited for Kurt to make a move. “You are so gorgeous,” he whispered, reverently, as he gently cupped Blaine’s jaw just before giving him a tender open-mouthed kiss. The kiss quickly turned fierce and passionate; when this kiss broke, Kurt pressed his lips against the shell of Blaine’s ear and whispered in a throaty, seductive voice, “Get on your knees and suck me off.”

In an instant, Blaine was kneeling in front of Kurt with his lips wrapped around Kurt’s cock. “Mmm…such a good boy,” Kurt moaned, carding his fingers through Blaine’s hair. “Oh fuck, sweetheart, that feels _so_ good! Listen to me, honey, I…oh, just like that…I don’t want you to touch yourself; and I don’t want you to cum. Understand?”

Blaine looked up at Kurt without removing his mouth from Kurt’s dick and gave him their non-verbal signal that he understood and was okay with the order then clasped his hands behind his back.

“Oh, look at you…being so good, so perfect for me,” Kurt praised him. “Fuck, Bee, you are way too good at that.” He barely had enough time to warn Blaine about his approaching orgasm before he was suddenly cumming down Blaine’s throat.

Blaine kept licking and sucking to make sure he got every last drop, until Kurt nudged him off. Once his mouth was no longer on Kurt’s dick, Blaine rested his forehead against Kurt’s thigh and began whimpering.

“Shhh, honey, it’s okay; it’s okay, I got you,” Kurt told him, while continuing to run his fingers through Blaine’s hair. “Don’t worry, sweetheart, I didn’t forget about you. I’m gonna take good care of you; I promise. I need you to stand up.”

As soon as Blaine was back on his feet, Kurt walked over to their toy chest to look for something. Blaine drew in a sharp breath, looking at Kurt with wide eyes, as Kurt pulled out a metal studded leather paddle and a medium sized silicone butt plug.

“We never did get around to using your Valentine’s gift last night, did we?” Kurt asked, lightly tapping the paddle against his own palm, as he made his way back over to Blaine. Getting as close to Blaine as he possibly could without touching him, Kurt continued, “So, here’s what’s going to happen: you’re going to bend over the side of this bed; then I’m going to paddle that adorable, perky ass of yours – while you are all plugged up – until your skin is a lovely shade of dark pink. After that, I’m going to fuck you; and it’s going to be hard, and rough, and unrelenting. And if you can continue to be a very good boy, then once I finish, you can cum. How does that sound?”

“Yes…please, sir…please, yes, please,” Blaine replied, nodding his head fervently. “I’ll be a good boy. I’ll be the very best boy ever. Please, sir.”

“Aww, honey,” Kurt cooed. He tugged lightly on Blaine’s new bracelet, smiling at him lovingly. “You’re already the best boy ever. That’s why you have this. To remind you.” Switching his focus back to the paddle, Kurt then added, “Now, since this is the first time we are using this toy, I want to remind you that you need to speak up if this becomes unpleasant. I won’t punish you if you need me to stop. But you _have_ to tell me. What are your safewords?”

Blaine swallowed thickly then nodded. “Red for stop. Yellow for pause. Green for continue,” he said.

Kurt motioned for Blaine to get in position – bent over the edge of the bed with his hips tilted up and his ass jutted out, so that he couldn’t rut against the side of the bed. Kurt had him fold his arms on the bed then pillow his head on his hands, so that the only thing in his line of vision was the bracelet that Kurt had placed on his wrist. Then Kurt removed a bottle of lube from the nightstand drawer and quickly prepped Blaine before inserting the plug, making sure it was nice and snug. He gently rubbed his hand over Blaine’s ass a couple of times before giving him a few light swats with his hand as part of a warm-up. Soon, he began firmly smacking the paddle against Blaine’s flesh.

Blaine began moaning loudly in pleasure while babbling things that sounded like, “thank you”, “yes”, “please”, and “more”.

“How’re you doing, sweetheart?” Kurt asked, after several hash swats. “What’s your color?”

“Green, sir. Please, yes, green,” Blaine moaned. “Feels so good. So happy. Need more.”

“My pleasure,” Kurt growled out, before bringing the paddle down swiftly onto Blaine’s already pink ass. Several hits later, and Kurt’s erection had returned to full intensity, throbbing with need. “I am so hard for you right now.” He pressed his erection against the back of Blaine’s thigh, slightly grinding against him. “Feel that? _That_ is what you do to me. Five more swats of this paddle then I’m going to stick my cock inside your ass and fuck you as hard as I possibly can.”

Without waiting for a response, Kurt hurried to smack the paddle down onto Blaine’s bright pink skin harder than he had before. When the last swat landed its target, Kurt reached over to the nightstand for a condom, then quickly rolled it on and covered his cock with lube. He removed the plug, and in one swift thrust pushed his cock deep inside of Blaine’s awaiting hole. Kurt didn’t even pause to allow Blaine to adjust before he began roughly thrusting in and out at a rapid pace.

“Oh, god, Bee, you feel so good!” Kurt moaned, as his fingers tightened around Blaine’s hips. “I’m so close, babe.” He wrapped a hand around Blaine’s leaking cock, pressed his lips against Blaine’s ear, then whispered, “When you cum, I want to hear you scream my name.” His hips then stuttered as he released his orgasm into the condom, tossing his head back and moaning Blaine’s name.

After taking a second to catch his breath, Kurt then began stroking Blaine with a purpose. Blaine had been so wound up that it only took a few seconds before he was shouting Kurt’s name and cumming all over Kurt’s fist and the bed below him.

Slowly, Kurt pulled out of Blaine, discarded the condom, and shut off the music. He then began to gently rub Blaine’s back, praising him for being so well behaved. “Come on, sweetheart, let’s get you up on the bed all the way now.” He helped Blaine to climb up on the bed, laying on his stomach, then crawled into bed next to him to cuddle and place kisses on the top of Blaine’s head and all over his face. “I love you so much.”

Blaine made a small hum of contentment and buried his face into Kurt’s neck as he cuddled closer, still feeling the effects of subspace. As he started to surface, he began nuzzling Kurt, and placing small kisses on Kurt’s neck. “Mmm…I think I have a new favorite paddle.”

Kurt chuckled at him. “Well, it’s good to know that my Valentine’s gift to you is appreciated. Now, you continue to lay here for a moment while I go get some aloe for your butt.”

“Okay,” Blaine replied, continuing to hold Kurt in place on the bed.

Kurt rolled his eyes, then gently pried himself free of Blaine before hurrying in to the en suite to get the aloe and Arnica. He came back into the bedroom with the ointments and a couple of damp cloths. Carefully, Kurt used one of the cloths to rid Blaine of the drying lube and cum on his skin; then he applied the aloe to Blaine’s pinkened ass, and the Arnica to the finger-shaped bruises that were starting to form on his hips.

Opening up the mini fridge that Blaine had put in their bedroom as a Christmas gift, Kurt retrieved a bottle of Gatorade. He grabbed a straw from the basket on top of the fridge then joined Blaine back in bed. Using the second cloth he had brought into the room, Kurt then wiped away the tear tracks streaking down Blaine’s face. Once Blaine’s face was clean, Kurt opened the sports drink, placed the straw inside the bottle, then offered Blaine a few sips.

After Blaine drank about a quarter of the bottle, Kurt placed the rest of the drink on the nightstand. “How’re you feeling, Bee?” Kurt asked, once again running his fingers gently through Blaine’s hair.

“Amazing!” Blaine sighed, happily. He maneuvered himself on top of Kurt then kissed him. “You somehow always know exactly what I need, even when my brain is holding that information hostage from me; and I can’t wait to spend forever with you.”

“Forever, huh?” Kurt replied, playfully. He lifted up Blaine’s wrist, admiring his new accessory, and added, “I was thinking more like, ‘to infinity…and beyond’.”


End file.
